Allen in Wonderland
by Colin E. Chambers
Summary: A young man named Allen King, living in Europe in the eighteen hundreds, attempts to escape the wrath of a rival gang leader, causing him to escape into the park. Following a white rabbit, he finds himself in another world, where the female occupants have only one thing on their minds. Will involve other base stories. Smut. Like, a lot of it. Male Alice, female everybody else. R
1. White Rabbit

Chapter 1: White Rabbit.

A/N: Hey there. Collin Chambers here, AKA: Mr. E.

This is my first lemon based story, like, ever, so please forgive me if the lemons are not that good.

On wit da story.

...

Allen was falling. To his death, he assumed. He couldn't complain, though. There are worse ways to die. At the hands of Issabelle Terrace and her gang of female thugs, for one. Issabelle just seemed to hate Allen for no reason, other than the fact that he was a man. Maybe he insulted her in a past life, or something. Allen didn't really care, because now he could die without dealing with the torture Issabelle promised if she ever got her hands on him.

He was a tall boy of seventeen, with short, dark blond hair that reached past his eyes. He wore a long red coat with golden epaulets and buttons. He wore a plain black shirt, brown slacks, and black work boots. White silk gloves covered the young thiefs hands.

Allen pulled out his pocket watch, and read the time. He had been falling for close to three hours, non-stop. It was unnerving. There was definitely something wrong here. Was that a bird house that just floated past his head? Absurd.

Suddenly, Allen saw the ground nearing closer and closer. He braced himself for his imminent demise, but came to a halt not two feet from death, as if gravity rejected him. He soon became acquainted with the ground, as he fell the last two feet. The dark haired boy stood, brushing off his red, many buttoned jacket. He looked around the room, noticing one thing. This was not the meadow he started in. Damn that rabbit for being so mysterious. If it hadn't of been so interesting, Allen would never have chased it, and fallen down that blasted hole.

"Hello?" Called Allen, looking down the brightly lit, twisted hallway he found himself in. "Is anyone there?"

"I'm here." Came a light voice from behind the young man. He spun around, seeing a beautiful woman standing in the doorway. Odd. That wasn't there before.

"W-where am I?" Asked Allen. The woman smiled, walking towards him. She was tall, with long white hair, and snow white eyes. She wore a long, white dress. The strangest part of this woman were not her white eyes, but her long, white rabbit ears. There was little makeup, save for white lipstick. She stalked towards Allen, with a sensual movement to her hips. She smiled predatorily as she backed Allen into the wall. She placed a hand on each side of his head, and grinned evilly at the poor boy.

"Oh, yes. You'll do quite nicely." She purred in his ear.

Allen was terrified. He's usually the one doing the seducing, and this odd woman suddenly appears and tries to...

Allen was suddenly torn out of his thoughts as the woman pressed her lips to his. It took him a moment to realize what had actually happened, and by that time, he was even more confused.

"Mmmmmm. You taste goooooood." The woman moaned, as she pulled away from Allen, a thin trail of saliva connecting the two. She grinned evilly again. "I want more." She slammed her lips back against Allen's, forcing her tongue into his mouth as he put up a futile fight to try and stop her. His fear grew as the woman attempted to remove his jacket. She forced something into into his mouth, making him swallow it. He'd finally managed to separate her from him.

"W-why?" Was all he could ask. The woman laughed, a sweet, twinkling sound.

"What? You think I have ulterior motives?" She looked at him to see the boy with a "duh" expression. "Okay, I do." She laughed again, shaking her head.

"What do you want?" Asked Allen.

"Well, you see," Said the woman. "I brought you here to help us." Due to Allens lack of response, she continued. "You see, we're in Wonderland, a land filled with nothing but women." She laughed at the scared look on Allen's face. "I chose to bring you here, Allen, because we need your help."

"H-how?" Asked the boy.

"There is a small group of human men from your world, and they're trying to take over Wonderland." Replied the woman. "They seem to believe that the strange creatures from this world are evil, because the are not human. I want you to stop these men."

Allen nodded, understanding the angle. "But, that doesn't explain why you're trying to get in my pants."

The woman blushed at this. She looked away. "Well, the people from your world gives off a scent that acts like a natural aphrodisiac for the people of this world. Plus, a lot of the inhabitants of Wonderland are in dire need of... Sweet release. And now that you're here, how could I not?"

Allen's eyes widened. Did she just tell him that he was a walking sex magnet, stuck in a world filled to the brim with horny women? Shit. Again, he was torn from his thoughts as the woman traced her lips up the side of Allen's neck, eliciting a shiver from him.

"Now," She whispered into his ear. "Where were we?" She had finally managed to wrestle Allen's coat off, throwing it to the floor. She didn't bother to pull his shirt off the old fashioned way, opting to just tear the fabric from him. Allen stood there, shirt less, with this obviously aroused woman staring at his toned body. "I'm going to enjoy this." The woman said. Allen threw his hands up, trying to back up even further into the wall.

"W-wait!" Shouted Allen. "I-I don't even know your name!" Came his lame excuse.

"Claire white." She said, without missing a beat. She began kissing Allens chest, moving downwards. Allen tried to stop her, but Claire grabbed his wrists, slamming them into the wall behind hem. Suddenly, he realized that there were shackles on him. Wait. There weren't shackles there before, were there? Something's wrong here.

"Now that there won't be anymore interruptions..." Claire smirked, kneeling before Allen. She pulled down the hem of his slacks, staring at the Allen's above average member.

'Good God!' Thought Claire. 'It's almost a foot long!' Claire stared at the rod as if it were her new deity.

"Quit staring at it." Squirmed Allen. "You're making me ner-GAH!" Allen was cut off as Claire took as much of his cock into her mouth as she could. She pushed her head close to Allens base, his pubic hairs tickling her nose. She began bobbing her head, her white lipstick smearing on his base as she gagged on his python. Fifteen minutes later, and he still hadn't cum yet.

"Gaha! I'm coming!" Shouted Allen. Claire rammed the cock down her throat as far as she could as she waited for her reward. Sure enough, Allen's dick began twitching as he released his thick, ropey sperm down into her throat. Claire gulped loudly as she swallowed as much of the sperm as she could, before it started overflowing. Claire's eyes widened at the sheer amount of cum leaking onto her dress. At least it was white. Claire stared wide eyed at Allens still hard member. What was this guy made of?

"Ready for the main course?" Asked Claire, looking up into the lust filled gaze of Allen. He smirked down at her.

"I thought you'd never ask." The shackles came loose from Allen's wrists, and he grabbed Claire into a steamy kiss when she stood back up. They pulled Claire's dress off quickly, and Allen fell forward with Claire under him. They landed on a bed that wasn't there before, but Allen quit questioning these things. He took a short moment to admire the body of the woman beneath him. She had a very shapely body, with large breasts and a large ass. She was gorgeous, and Allen wondered why he'd tried to stop her. Claire reached down, and grabbed Allen's cock, barely being able to reach all the way around it. She directed it in front of her wet snatch.

"All at once." She said. Allen nodded. He took a breath, locking eyes with the woman under him. He thrust forward with all his strength. He soon realized that Claire was previously a virgin as he pierced her hymen.

"Hah!" Claire moaned as pain shot through her. Allen kissed her to try and numb the pain. He pulled back, and looked between them. Blood trickled out of Claire, along with another fluid. He looked at the star struck look on Claires face, and realized that she had just had her first orgasm.

"How was that?" Asked Allen, smirking at what he did.

"M-more." She begged. Allen laughed, and began roughly thrusting. "No! Stop! You're pushing too hard!"

"You don't want me to go slow." Said Allen, still thrusting. "It'll break your mind."

"P-please..."

"Alright." Said Allen. He began his slow, even thrusts. Claires mind went totally blank due to the sheer pleasure she was feeling. Allen bit one of Claires sensitive ears, and she moaned in pleasure. It wasn't long before she reached her second orgasm. Then, Allen thrust up into her, fast and precise, causing a double orgasm. He slammed into her cervix. Claire was practically catatonic, but Allen had yet to reach his orgasm. He kept thrusting, until he could feel his climax coming closer.

"In or out?" Asked Allen, straining against the oncoming orgasm..

"In." Came the weak answer. "Fill me with your seed." Allen released the flood gates. His cum flooded her and destroyed her thoughts. She moaned in pure pleasure as their combined fluids drenched the bed. After a moment, Allen looked down at the vacant expression on Claires face.

"Wake up. I'm not done with you yet." He turned her over, and pulled her ass up, so her face was in the bed and her rear was straight up. He looked at her pleased face as she made short eye contact with him. She nodded slightly. Allen smiled, pressed the tip of his dick against her "back door," and pushed. He speared her anus, and began thrusting. She moaned on every thrust, and started screaming out things like: "Fuck me!" And: "Fuck my asshole raw!" Or: "Slam that thick cock into meeee!"

Some time later, Allen reached another orgasm, as Claire was nearing her sixth. But, being a gentleman, he made sure to allow her to finish before pulling out. He looked at Claire, her ass still in the air, cum leaking out of both entrances. Allen layed down, turning her on her back. He layed beside her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head on his chest.

They both had wonderful dreams that night.

...

So, how was that? Good for my first try?

R$R Reviews are Good for the Soul.


	2. The Twins

Chapter Two: The Twins.

A/N: So, this one's a definite first for me. I aint never done a chapter like this, being new to writing lemons, and all, but let's hope you all like it.

...

Allen awoke to find himself in a lush, green forest. His clothes were folded and stacked not far from him with a note laying on top, and a long, thin pole like object wrapped in a cloth of some sort. Standing, Allen walked over to grab his slacks, slipping them on, so he wasn't found standing in the forest nude. Next, Allen picked up the note.

Dear, Allen.

I apologize for not being there to awaken you, but our little excursion has made me terribly late. Just remember that when you arrive at the castle, I shall reward you greatly. I left you a gift. You've probably already noticed it. It will protect you.

Sincerely yours for ever,

Claire.

Allen smiled to himself. He did tell Claire that he would help her, even if she did drug him. She suspected that he was unaware of this fact, but Allen had been drugged before, and knew when an aphrodisiac was in his system. It was hardly a rare event.

Allen realized that he may have romantic feelings for the rabbit woman, but he could not let that cloud his judgment. He did not know this woman, or this land, for that matter.

"I just need to figure some things out." Allen said to himself. "Then, I can make my decision." His eyes strayed to the cloth wrapped object questioningly. He walked over to it, examining it closely. It was roughly three and a half feet long, and barely an inch and a half thick. He unwrapped the object, not fearing for a moment that it might be a trap. It was a cane. The handle was a snarling, silver wolf head. The rest of the cane was deep red, with what appeared to be red lightning designs sparking through it. Pulling the head up and with an audible Click! revealed that the cane hid a short sword, with the wolf head being the pommel. Allen smiled, seeing the name of the sword etched into the blade. Draco Inferno. It was quite beautiful, and Allen was proud to hold such a glorious weapon. Allen swung it around a bit to get the weight down, and found that it was perfect for. As if it were designed to be his. He sheathed the weapon, and set off, destination unknown. How hard could it be to find a castle, after all?

...

Allen had been walking for about three hours, and this forest came to no end. He held Draco in his left hand. Unfortunately, seeing as Claire had destroyed his silk shirt, Allen settled for just wearing his red coat, it reaching his knees. He wore it opened because of the heat.

There came the sound of a Snap! and Allen was suddenly pulled upside down by a snare. He dropped Draco from his hand, but at the moment he was not worried about that. He could hear feminine, yet monotone voices coming up behind him. The strange part was that they sounded like a single voice, talking to itself. Allen didn't what else to do, so he listened.

"What do you think it was, sister?" Asked one of the voices.

"I do not know, sweet sister." Said the other. Allen decided that he would call one Dear, and the other, Sweet. The two came to stand in front of Allen, eyeing him closely. They were quite tall, being three inches taller than Allen, at six foot five, with long, blond hair, that went straight down. They both had grey eyes, the same outfit of short skirts that ended at least seven inches above their knees, and bare midriff, long sleeved shirts. They stared at Allen with blank, almost bored eyes.

"Look, dear sister." Said Sweet. "A handsome young man."

"Ah, yes, sweet sister." Sad Dear. "Quite a handsome young man. What should we do with him?"

"I do not know what we should do, but I know what I want to do." Sweet smiled lecherously up at Allen.

"No fair, sister!" Complained Dear. "What if I wanted him?"

"Don't be silly, sister." said Sweet. "We can share him."

"A perfect idea, sister."

One of the sisters cut the rope that Allen was hanging up by. He fell to the ground, rolling on his hands to pop back to his feet. He bolted away from the sisters, only to fall to the ground. Allen looked at his feet and saw a bolo wrapped around his ankles.

"Well, that was quite rude." Said Sweet.

"Yes, sweet sister, it was." Said Dear. Now we must think of an adequate punishment."

"I know!" Said Sweet. "Let's tie him up! We're already half way there."

"Wonderful idea!" Said Dear, pulling a length of rope from her cleavage. "Get his coat off."

Sweet walked up to Allen, and turned him on his back. She mounted his waist, and grabbed his wrists. She was very strong, holding his wrists down without trying. She grabbed both wrists with one hand, and wrestled his coat over his head, where she managed to inch it off. Dear came and tied his hands behind his back as he struggled to escape the bindings.

"Let me go, damn it!" Shouted Allen. Sweet sat on his waist. She could feel his erection straining through his slacks. She smiled as she ran her hands up and down his chest. She leaned down to face him with heavy lidded eyes.

"You know what we're going to do, don't you?" Asked Sweet.

"It's rather obvious." Said Allen. "You're going to rape me."

"Well, yes." Said Sweet. "But it would be so much easier if you just complied. Then, we might all get a little pleasure from this." Dear seemed to have disappeared, for Allen couldn't see her.

"On one condition." Said Allen. "You have to lead me to the edge of the forest."

"Deal."

Suddenly, Allen's slacks were pulled down to his ankles. Dear must have been hiding behind Sweet, holding the hem of his pants. Sweet crashed her lips onto his as his freed member slapped against her rear. Allen could feel as Dear began to suck on his testicles. Dear stood, and walked to stand above Allen's head. Sweet broke their kiss. She raised herself up, and slammed down on Allen's member. She gasped at the size of it.

"Why didn't you tell me how bit was?" Complained Sweet.

"I wanted to see how deep you could take it." Said Dear.

Allen's dick was hitting her cervix, but that still lef at least three and a half inches. Sweet began to slowly ride the man, and Dear crouched down to sit on Allen's face. He began licking the moist lips, enjoying the began riding him harder, and Dear started to grind against his face. He couldn't see it, but Sweet had wrapped her arms around Dears neck and pulled her into a hot and incestuous kiss. After a bit, Allen felt Sweets walls clench on his member, and Dears clenched on his tongue. He felt juices leaking out into Allen's mouth, and he gladly lapped up the juices. Both Sweet and Dear moaned out their orgasms loudly, practically screaming in pleasure. Enjoying his ability to do so, Allen bucked up into Sweet, and nipped Dears clit, causing a double orgasm for both girls. Allen grinned as he felt both Dear and Sweet collapse against each other. Allen was still unsatisfied, though, having not yet reached his climax. He began thrusting into Sweet, even if she was weighing him down.

"Oh, dear sister." Said Sweet, smiling with a pleased look on her face. "It appears that our young friend here wishes to cum as well."

"So true, sweet sister." Said Dear. "Why don't we assist him with that?"

Sweet stood, her vagina trying to clamp down on Allen's cock. It obviously wanted to keep Allen inside it. The two sisters crouched on either of Allen's member, pressing their breasts together, squishing his cock. Allen moaned as both girls began licking the excess that stretched above their breasts. Their tongues began meeting, and soon, they started tonguing each others mouthes, only breaking apart to lick Allen's rod when it reached them. The sight was so hot, that Allen lost his load quickly, releasing his cum, shooting both sisters in the face with his thick sperm. The girls looked surprised, and soon, pleased looks came over them, as they began licking the cum off each others faces.

"Is it my turn?" Asked Dear, looking at Sweet, pleadingly.

"Of course, dear sister." Said Sweet, standing to sit on Allen's chest. She scooted back so her pussy was sitting antagonistically in front of his chin. Dear sat above Allen's dick, slamming down on it as hard as she could. It went straight through her cervix and slammed against the back of her womb. She screamed in pure, unbroken pleasure. She quickly began to buck her hips with closed eyed lust. Sweet backed up and onto Allen's eager mouth. She lied in the 69 position, and began licking up Allen's rod and Dears lower lips. Dear began bucking so hard, that she accidently went up too far, letting Allen's dick go free. She whimpered at the unwanted exit. Sweet lined the cock up again, but an evil smile curled her lips, as she moved the rod back an inch when Dear slammed down, smashing it into her anus. She moaned in pain, but continued to ride him with renewed vigor.

Sweet watched her sister with obvious envy in her eyes. The were both unaware that Allen had managed to get his wrists loose, and the bolo was untied by his feet. After a bit, Allen came in Dears ass, causing her to cum, as well. Sweet swallowed every gulp of lady cum that pooled around Allen's groin. When she was done, Sweet pushed Dear off of Allen's dick. She sat down on it, gently forcing the oversized rod into her anus. She moaned as stars began to swirl around her vision. She began to ride him, enjoying every inch of him.

Suddenly, and without warning, Allen stood, placing his arms under the woman's legs, lifting her up. He turned her around on his dick, the rotation of the rod inside of her eliciting a surprised, yet pleased moan. He set her feet on the ground, and pushed her up against a tree. She held herself away from the tree with her hands. He began pounding into her ass, holding her by the waist. She looked back, just enough to make eye contact with Allen. Dear snuck up behind Allen, kissing up his spine. Her lips brushed up his neck and she began whispering in his ear.

"Look at her. She wants your cum in her sexy little asshole. Give it to her." This, and other comments made by the girl brought Allen to his climax faster than originally assumed. He lost his load, cum dripping from the originally virgin ass.

Almost an hour later, and Allen looked at his handiwork. Sweet was laying on top of Dear, cum leaking from both women's holes. The two women cralled to Allen, whom was immobile not too far away. They cuddled on either side of him, as they lied naked on the hard ground. Unbeknownst to the three of them, a single yellow eye peered out from the leaves of a tree, a pearly white smile just below it.

"I need me a piece of that. It looks sooo fun!"

...

A/N: I was happy with how this turned out,. But all I really care about is how you guys think it went. Given, I'm not going to stop just because I didn't get one hundred views on the first four chapters, but I'm an entertainer with my imagination. R$R Remember, Reviews are Good for the Soul


	3. Pretty Kittie

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry this story took me so long to update, but I've been busy with other stories, and life kinda sucks at the moment. I'm eighteen, I have no job, and I'm living in my parents mobile home. Pretty pathetic, right?

Anyway, due to a review on one of the last two chapters, I would like to apologize for my sexual brutality. I will not be puncturing any more cervix's in this story... Unless she deserves it. Like the red queen. The Bitch.

...

Chapter Three: Pretty Kitty

True to their word, Sweet and Dear led Allen out of the forest. He bid them a fond farewell and made his way down the hillside that was completely overgrown with flowers. He walked on for a while, with no actual direction in mind. He clutched Draco, not wanting to lose his only protection.

"Merooowww." Came the sound of a cat. Allen spun around, quickly pulling Draco from its disguise.

"Must've just been a cat." Said Allen, re sheathing his sword. That's when he felt an unnaturally long tongue run across the back of his neck. Allen stiffened at the odd, yet pleasing feeling.

"Hello." Said a voice that almost seemed to just purr in Allen's ear.

"Who are you?" Asked Allen, staying perfectly still. He didn't like it when somebody got the drop on him, and that's starting to become way too common of an occurrence.

"You can just call me Cheshire." Said the voice, as Allen felt that same, long tongue glide against his ear. Allen has had about enough of other people having control of all these situations. It was about time he became more assertive.

"Stop screwing with me!" Shouted Allen, jumping around to catch whomever was behind him. All he saw was a slight glimpse unnaturally white teeth.

"That was rude." Said the voice. Allen looked to his side, and saw possibly the strangest looking woman yet. She had pink fur, with purple streaks. Her hair was long, straight, and pink, hiding her right eye behind her long curtains. A pink, purple streaked tail poked out from behind her, waving around in amusement. Her outfit stook to the pink and purple theme, being a pink dress, and purple boots. Her smile was unnaturally white, as she grinned at Allen with a perverse grin on her face. Pink and purple cats ears twitched from atop her head. Allen stared at the cat-girl in amazement. He's never seen anything so strange, yet beautiful.

"What's the matter?" Asked Cheshire. "Cat got your tongue?" She suddenly vanished, then reappeared directly in front of Allen to deliver a world shaking kiss, snaking her long tongue into the mans mouth, to lick and wrap around his own tongue. Allen tried to push the cat-girl away, managing to separate their lips, but her tongue stayed wrapped around his. She was very strong, refusing to let go as she began groping him from behind. Finally, Allen managed to push her at arms length, her tongue slowly leaving his mouth.

"Okay, before you get what you want, I need your help." Said Allen, making sure to keep the girl at arms length away. He was starting to get hard, and he doubted that he would be able to resist if she kissed him again. He needed her word that she would help him.

"I don't think you understand your situation here." Said Cheshire, smirking evilly. She vanished again, and reappeared behind Allen, bringing her pink and purple furred arms to grope at his chest and stomach. "With my abilities, you are completely at my mercy." She began removing his coat from behind him. Allen started struggling, but again, she's very strong.

'I need to think of something.' Thought Allen. 'Come on, dumb ass! You didn't become the leader of one of England's most dangerous gangs on strength alone!' He smiled as an idea came to him.

"You really want your first time to be rape?" Asked Allen. The hands quit moving, and Allen knew his ace would work. "I know, for a fact, that you're a virgin, and from what I hear, most women want a pleasant, controlled first time. If I'm struggling, how are we supposed to enjoy it?" Allen heard a sigh come from behind him, and the hands grabbed on slightly harder, as if afraid he'd try to escape.

"What do you want?" Asked Cheshire. She had a natural purr to her voice, so Allen did not know what was going on in her head.

"I need directions." Said Allen. "I'm supposed to meet up with someone at some castle."

"A castle?" Asked Cheshire, flicking her tail in thought. "The only castle around here is to the north of here, past the Mad Tea Party."

"What's the Mad Tea Party?" Asked Allen, confused. He was rewarded with yet another lick to the back of the neck.

"That wasn't the deal." Cheshire purred, moving her little paw/hands down to his pants. Allen sighed.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." He turned around in Cheshire's embrace, and stared the cat girl in the eyes, before leaning down and kissing her deeply. He could tell that this is what she wanted, because she almost immediately licked his lips as if asking for entrance, which he gladly allowed. He was slightly surprised as her rather VERY long tongue wrapped around his, exploring and licking every inch of his mouth. She suddenly pushed Allen to the ground, and began hurriedly removing her clothing, while attempting to keep the kiss going. Eventually, they had to part for air.

"Damn..." Breathed Allen. That was probably one of the deepest kisses he'd ever been apart of. Cheshire had a grin on her fuzzy face as she'd managed to completely undress. She had a nice, if extremely fuzzy body. Even her breasts had hair covering them, save for the fur stopping at the areola of her nipples purple. She leered lecherously at Allen's powerful body, before pouncing on him in a very cat-like fashion. Before Allen even realized what had happened, he was stark naked, his clothes strewn haphazardly on the ground, with Cheshire nonchalantly jerking him off, feeling quite odd with her strange paw/hands.

"Wow, you're already so hard!(Purrrrr)" The cat girl said, as she leaned in to inspect Allen's large rod, her whiskers tickling the tip. She let her long tongue loll out to wrap around the the sexual appendage, eliciting a strangled moan from the young man.

"God, your tongue is rough." Growled Allen, much to Cheshire delight. She was happy she could get this kind of reaction from the lone friendly human. She ineptly cupped the mans balls with one furry hand as she felt his rod twitch slightly. Cheshire may have been a novice, but from watching Allen practically dominate Sweet and Dear, she knew exactly what this meant. She quickly took his member into her deep, warm mouth, just in time for Allen to bust his load into her throat.

"Auuuugh." Groaned Allen, as he reached his first climax. He looked down to see his cum dripping from Cheshire's chin, with a rather cute expression on her feline face. This image made him instantly hard again, surprising the cat girl.

"Your turn." Grinned Allen, as he literally picked the girl up. She gulped lightly when he suddenly turned her around and set her feet on the ground. Allen moved his hand around her body to cup her right breast as his left hand trailed down to her virgin snatch. He began lightly rubbing Cheshire's entrance as his other hand cupped and tweaked the cats breast.

"Merrroooooooow..." The cat girl moaned in pleasure as Allen's skilled hands gave her pleasure. He brought his left hand up to Cheshire's mouth, and she vaguely noticed it was slightly covered in her arousal. Knowing what he wanted, Cheshire began licking her own juices from his fingers, covering his hand in her saliva. He brought his hand back down to her entrance, and penetrated her with one finger, causing Cheshire to moan again. He quickly entered a second finger, then a third, stretching her walls quite a bit. Coupling this with Allen whispering sexuality into her ear, and his pleasing gropes, brought a whole new array of feelings to Cheshire's senses. She could get very addicted to this.

"YEEEOOOWWWL!" Cheshire screamed as she felt her first orgasm tear through her body, wracking her to the core, her knees turning to jelly. Allen lowered her to her back on the ground, letting her recover.

"I'm ready." Said Cheshire, spreading her legs for Allen's convenience. Suddenly, a grin etched itself on Allen's face. "What's so funny?" Asked the girl.

"I'm about to pound a pussies pussy." Said Alen, before suddenly slamming himself into the cat while she was distracted. Cheshire's claws dug into Allen's back as he completely tore straight through her hymen. Allen slammed his lips to her to quiet her moan of pain. Soon, her pain gave way to pleasure as she began bucking her hips in an attempt to get Allen to start thrusting into her, which he did soon after. Taking one of her purple furred breasts into his mouth, Allen thrusted up into the cat girls strangely bald vagina, feeling her fleshy, warm walls pull on him. Suddenly, and without warning, Cheshire pushed Allen onto his back, taking her place on top, so she could take Allen as deep into her as she possibly could. She eeped slightly when she felt Allen's tip tap against her cervix. (A/N: Note I say tap, not penetrate.)

"Reeeoooow..." Cheshire trailed off as she came, the sudden constriction causing Allen's orgasm to near even quicker than normal. He would have pulled out of her, but Cheshire dug her claws into his shoulders when he tried.

"Insiiiide..." She moaned "Only ever insiiiide..." Allen groaned when his climax finally hit, filling Cheshire's insides to the brim, mixing their juices together. Cheshire fell forward onto Allen's chest, nearly completely spent.

"You're not done, are you?" Asked Allen, smirking triumphantly at the girl. She huffed and crawled off of him, and Allen feared he'd fucked this up, before she laid her head to the ground and stuck her ass in the air, holding it open with her hands.

"I want it... In every hole" Said the little kitten, sexuality dripping off of every word. Allen approached the small, tight ass hole, gripping her cheeks firmly. Cheshire eeped when she felt his tip poke against her 'back door.' Allen softly pressed his almost too large member into her anus, causing the young girl to moan rather loudly. A couple minutes found the two in this position:

"Fuck me! Tear my dirt little ass hole apart! Cum inside me! Make me your dirty little cum dump! I want your children!" Okay, that last part caught Allen off guard, but not enough to stop fucking her. Allen decided to try something he's always wanted to do. He pulled out of Cheshire's ass, sticking it into her sopping wet pussy, then returned to her anus, and vice versa, multiple times, causing Cheshire to moan in surprised pleasure.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

"MAKE ME YOUR DIRTY LOTTLE WHOOOORRREE!" Screamed Cheshire, finally reaching her last climax. She fell limply to the ground as Allen continued to blast her ass. She was completely incoherent, but the fucked stupid look on her face made Allen cum, that much quicker. He filled her to the brink for the umpteenth time, and lying down beside her. Seeking warmth, the sleeping girl cutely curled up next to Allen, placing her head on his chest as he drifted off to sleep.

...

A/N: And, by popular demand, the Cheshire Cat Chapter! What's you guys think? Like it? Let me know, okay?

R&R!


End file.
